


Pleasures of Rebellion

by Lollie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Porn With Plot, Protective Billy Hargrove, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollie/pseuds/Lollie
Summary: You knew exactly what kind of man Billy Hardgrove was from the moment your eyes landed on the Californian born. You also knew what trouble followed him just by the first words that he ever spoke to you. Becoming his friend meant that you would find that trouble lingering outside of your front door and that trouble would only stir more and more as you and Billy fell more and more into complex relationships.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Other(s), Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Pleasures of Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to the first fanfiction that I have written in years! 
> 
> I am dyslexic, I have edited to the best of my ability, so I am sorry if I have missed some things. Please enjoy the story. 
> 
> Note: I am not that amazing at writing smut so I am sorry for its poor quality. Hopefully, it will improve as the story continues.

_You are the type of girl that has friends in every group. The unpopular popular, floating between the different types of circles that made up Hawkins' High. The drifter._

_However, you chose to spend most of your time with the "outsider” — friends like Samantha, Robin, and Jonathan._

_Being a drifter, it also means that you have now ended up being in the same social circle as the one and only Billy Hardgrove. Not that you cared._

_You chose to be oblivious to his good looks and charming smile. Through if you had to be honest to yourself, you did find him attractive. But fighting for his attention just wasn't worth the trouble. So you had thrown your towel down before the fight bell even rang._

_While the rest of the girls' drool over the Californian boy. You and Billy ridiculed each other._

_Still, you felt jealous eyes, glare daggers into the back of your head because of the compelling relationship with Billy Hardgrove. As you said you didn't want to fight for Billy's attention, but it didn't mean you would stop him from willing serving his attention on a silver platter._

Though things are starting to change with your dynamic, he's _being nicer to you, softer with his words and touches and putting the charm on high. He wasn't the only one guilty of this.  
_

_Lustful gazes and leave teasing touches._ _You didn't mean for it to end up like this._


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of something sweet or the end of something good?  
> Reader and Billy's relationship changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the formatting of the chapters. This is just Chapter one same as before I promise Chapter Two will be out soon!

It's a lazy Friday night, and Robbie had convinced you to come out to Tommy H’s house for a sesh. You jumped at the idea without a second thought. It's only a small group that sits in the basement. Tommy and Carol cuddle on the couch. Robbie has made himself comfy on the ugly green beanbag, next to him sat Daniel, who is tonight's self pointed DJ. He banters with Billy about music. Speaking of Billy, he has made himself at home on the floor between your legs, and you have claimed the last piece of furniture for yourself — a grimy brown armchair.

"Oi!" an elbow jabs your thigh, bringing your attention to the male who's between your jean-clad legs.

"Huh, what?" you question. An annoyed look stays steady on Billy's features though the look didn't make it to his pink glassy eyes.

"Quit hogging the hash" Billy grumbles taking the chop bowel, and makeshift bong form your lap. 

"I'm sorry," you mutter sarcastically. Billy gives a lazily glare his eyelids heavy with the high.

Billy places the equipment on the coffee table. Leaning his head back his baby blues locking with yours, a cloud of smoke leaves his parted lips dancing up into the air. His unruly curls only a inches away from your fingertips, pulling on one you watch it spring back to its natural shape. Billy looks up at you; an eyebrow raised. A silent way of asking you what you were doing. Flashing him a lazy smile, you continue to run your fingers properly through his soft locks.

You expected him to pull away, but to your surprise, he didn't. Instead, he learns more into your touch, head resting on your thigh. He looks so sweet. Enjoying the simple touch of affection with eyes closed.

The sound of coughing rips through the basement, Billy snaps forward putting space between you and himself. Clearing his throat, he tries to act like he wasn't just finding solace in your touch.

Carol's coughing continued as she hands the bong to Tommy. With every rip, she’s ended up coughing her lungs out. You didn't even know why she was here, yes it is her boyfriend's house, but she doesn't smoke. The only exception is parties when she's trying to impress someone or everyone.

"How do you-" Tommy starts, but Carol cuts him off.

"Sh-shut...it" she coughs out. Tears are gathering in the corners of her eyes. Rolling your eyes, you decide to be kind for old times sake. Leaning down, you pick up the cup of water that you had brought down with you earlier that night. Carol takes it with eagerness, not even a thank you. 

Over the commotion, Billy softly calls for your attention "Oi,"

"What?" you mumble fingers inching towards his hair.

"Move it; my arse is getting numb.” He growls lowly.

“No.”

“Why not?” He questions back clearly offended by your blunt answer.

“Because my arse is comfy." A smug smile tugs at your lips.

"You're a pain," Billy complains.

Gasping dramatically, "What? I'm a delight!" you place a hand over your heart. 

"Yeah, we've heard the rumours." Daniel snorts nudging Robbie, who isn't even trying to hide his laughter. It was well known that you make yourself comfortable in other beds.

"Shut up!" you grumble. Leaning back into the chair, a pout present on your lips. "I'm hungry."

A grin curls at his lips. Smugness radiates of him, he's always so smug. "You'll have to get up for food," he says so matter of factly.

You know he's right, "I know, I Know. Now move." Billy leans forward allowing you to step over him. He quickly takes your spot as his own. 

Tommy's parents aren't home; which means you can raid their kitchen for a snack. Stepping into the modern kitchen, you made B-line straight to the fridge. Maybe there is something in there or at least something that you could quickly whip up.

The sounds of footsteps break the eerie silence of the upstairs "Found anything to eat?" Billy asks, leaning on the open fridge door.

Shaking your head, you look up at him "I just opened the door." 

You gaze up at the tall male; faint freckles cover his cheeks, the blue of his eyes are struggling to stay afloat as his engorged pupils try to swallow the blue, his lips, your eyes lingers on those lips pink and full. He's noticed your heavy gaze, the corner of his mouth kicks up in a small half-grin. 

Billy pushes the fridge door closed. He swiftly pushes you into the kitchen counter. Your body flushes with a familiar heart pooling in between your legs. A new hunger rises from the depths. Billy captures your lips with his. His large hands rest on your hips.

Without a second thought, you kiss back quickly, kissing back. Mentally scolding yourself, you didn't want to come across desperate. Though you've wanted to feel his lips against yours for a while now. Squeezing your hips gently, he lifts you onto the countertop. Entangling your fingers in his hair. Billy hungrily kisses down your neck, pulling a soft moan from your pretty lips.

The sound of keys jingling and the wooden door creaking open. Billy slips away from you just as Tommy's Mother waltz into the kitchen. "Oh Billy, {Y/N} didn't realise you would be here." Mrs H says, flicking a cautious gaze between the two of you. The atmosphere is heavy with the sexual tension between you and Billy then there is awkwardness with Tommy's mother.

"Yeah, we just came up to grab something to eat," you explain. Mrs H's raises a thin brow, taking your honest with a large grain of salt. You couldn't blame her with your reputation, and Billy's anyone would be dismissive.

"Oh-well how about I'll get you something." Mrs H offers. She explores her kitchen for goodies. Mrs H hands you an orange bowel of Doritos and jar of Salsa. Jumping to your feet, you mumble a quick thank you. She doesn't leave; she just gives you a tight lip smile.

Billy clears his throat "we better get back." 

The walk back to the basement is tense. You were a little disappointed that you couldn't continue what you started in the kitchen. The gossip of what Billy Hardgrove can do has been the fule to many of your late-night fantasies. A few minutes ago you were about to see if those fantasies could be a reality.

Billy pulls you to a stop once you were out of sight of a certain adult. Pressing your back against his toned chest, "What do you say to getting out of here?" He whispers. His voice is husky and low. Biting the shell of your ear, a breath hitches in your throat. A low chuckle slips out; he doesn't need to know your answer; he knows that you want him just as bad.

A smirk proudly plays on your lips, excitement pulses through your body. "Meet me at mine in twenty minutes." Billy couldn't tell if it was a question or an order. 

"Meet you there, princess." With that, he lets go of your wrist.

You watch as he leaves taking in the view of his ass in those tight blue jeans. You need to get out of here as quickly as possible. Racing down the stairs, you announce the arrival of snacks. Jumping the last step, you haphazardly place the snacks onto the table "Sweet!" Robbie cheers 

"Where's Bill-?" Tommy asks, but you cut him off. You didn't have time to explain. 

"I'm heading off." Picking up your denim jacket and keys that lay discarded on the floor next to the brown armchair. Shouting a rushed goodbye 

Pulling up in your driveway to no surprise you are the only one home. Being a Friday night, your brother is out with friends, and your mother and father would be out being unfaithful to each other. Hopping out of your truck. "Took your time," Billy grumbles, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

  
"Hey, I only left a minute after you, what you do forty over?" you tease. 

Unlocking the front door, you take hold of the front of Billy's shirt you pull him down into a kiss. Billy smirks into against your lips; he forces you through the threshold of your home. He breaks the kiss to pick you up. Instinctively you wrap your legs around his waist. 

He gives your ass a tentative squeeze. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Second door on the left down the hall." you smile.

Butterflies rage a storm in your stomach, why were you nervous? You've done this before. It didn't matter anyhow because as soon as Billy's soft lips reconnect with yours, the thought is long forgotten. 

  
  
The smell familiar smell of rosewood and vanilla surrounds the two of you. He found your room easily enough. Billy lays you down on your bed.

He stands between your legs. His large hands pull at the hem of your shirt, taking the hint you allow him to remove the thin fabric, your bra soon follows. Billy then swiftly removes his jacket and shirt while you work your jeans off. 

He smirks down at your his glassy eyes take in your body. Every detail of it, flaws included. He loves the way you look up at him with pleading eyes wanting to be ruined by him. He's wasting time thinking about what he could do, while he should be doing it. 

Billy's lips are back on yours. The kiss is hungry and impatient. Billy tangles his fingers in your hair. His lips moving from your swollen lips to your jaw.

Forcing your head back, Billy's lips attack your exposed neck. Slowing his kisses on the red marks that have started to rise from earlier that night. He sucks on the tender skin, pulling a ragged gasp from your throat.

Pushing your body plush against his, begging for more. "Billy~" He lets out a deep growl; the sound of you moaning his name is surely going to becoming his favourite sound. Billy's lips hover over your collar bones and brushing kisses down the valley of your breast. He smirks against your flush skin, couldn't help himself.

He takes a nipple into his mouth, biting it. Your needy moan to fills the room. Billy's left-hand massages your other breast, rolling the nipple in-between his thumb and finger. Your breath hitches in your throat as he grinds his jean-clad manhood against you bare dripping womanhood. Want and need pulses through your veins. Pulling harder at his hair, you ache with a need that only he can fulfil.

Billy knows that you've heard the rumours about him and he's heard the rumours about you. Much like him your a rough lover and he knows its agonising for you not to get what you want, but it's a power trip for him knowing that he's the only one that can give you what you need.

With a wet pop, he pulls away. Your skin prickling with the loss of heat. Billy runs two fingers up the folds "You're so wet." he grins proudly rubbing the bundle of sensitive nerves. Your eyes flutter close as a heatwave of pleasure washes over you. Billy pushes two fingers into your entrance. No warning. You moan loudly — no need to be silent; it's only the two of you. Billy moves his fingers in out of you slowly, teasing you. Oh, how he loves to tease you.

Billy bites the shell of your ear whispering "Come on, Princess beg."   
"B-Billy-." you moan, eyes half-lidded with lust.   
"I said beg," he growls.   
"Please- Please faster." With an animalistic growl, Billy does as you wish, moving his fingers faster in your wetness. He Rips lewd sounds from your pretty lips. Curling his fingers, he hits that spot, the spot that never fails in turning you into a withering mess. Your legs shake as he works, you "fuck." Billy breaths out, his hot breath fanning against your sweat-slick skin. He repeats the same action. 

"I'm going to c-" you moan  
"Come on, then cum of me." And just like that, you do. Your mind is overrun by ecstasy. Billy continues to finger fuck you through your orgasm. Your chest rises and falls with shallow breaths, slowly you are brought back down to earth, and Billy slows to a stop.

Once you have gathered your thoughts, your hazy eyes land on his crotch, you can see how tight the martial is, trying it's best to hold in his erection. Though you weren't going to give him realise that easily. 

You reach for his arm, taking hold of his hand, drawing his fingers to your lips. Closing your eyes, you suck away your juices that coat his fingers. Your tongue swirling around his digits, opening your eyes, meeting his gaze. 

His pupils are blown out so large that there is only a slither of blue around the black. "Shit.," he whispers. 

Billy slowly pulls his fingers from your mouth, running his thumb over your bottom lip. He captures your lips in a kiss. The kiss was gentler than the others, before. As your lips moved perfectly against his, the kiss became rougher. Needy. Your smaller hands work to undo his jeans. Slipping your hand past into his boxers were you palm his solid cock.

  
Billy breaks the kiss to rid himself of his jeans and boxers completely. Gripping your hips, he pushes you up the bed making room for himself. Taking hold of your right leg, he raises it over his shoulder.

He pumps his cock as he watches you squirm with anticipation. You bite at your bottom lip bring your hands to rest on his neck you pull him down into a messy lustful kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. You leave a trail of kisses down his neck earing faint groans from his lips. "Fuck." he breathes heavily. Billy's reaction makes a giggle slip passed your swollen lips. 

  
His cock teased your entrance as he hovers above you. "Stop teasing." You whisper. Again with no warning, he pushes into you, forcing a moan from your throat. Music to his ears.

You shiver as he stretches you out, giving you no time to adjust properly, he begins to move at a steady rhythm. "Fuck your tight," he growls.

  
He gives a few experimental thrusts before he moves faster. Filling you with every rough movement, arching your back, pushing your chest flush against his. Digging your nails into his muscular back, leaving angry lines in their wake.

Your cries fill your room along with the wet sounds of your bodies. Thankful that you were the only ones home. "Fuck feel so good, You fill me so well." you praise.

Billy sucks a ring of love bites around the base of your neck. Reaching his hand around, pressing his thumb against your clit. A primal moan bubbles up your throat as he kneads the bundle of nerves, and with that, you were done for."Billy!" you cry, your walls clamp around him as your second orgasm hits.

He tries his best to work you through though he was close to his own. His movements become sloppy.

When Billy feels himself nearing his breaking point, he pulls out. Pumping himself, he comes on your stomach, painting himself on your skin. Billy leans back taking in the dishevelled mess you've become because of him. 

  
It is a beautiful scene. Strands of hair are stuck to sweat-slicked skin the marks he's left on your body starting to rise to the surface. Leaning down, he lays a gentle kiss on your lips before laying down beside you.


End file.
